First Date
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: What happens when you try to date online...fluff . Yaoi, Language mostly Yusuke, and sexual situations... it's not too bad!


Hello all!

I know I should be working on my other stuff...but my muses were just as happy as I am about today .

**Yusuke:** She finally got a guy!

(_Glares_) Shut up!

**Kuwa:** Who she cuddled with!

(_Glares harder and blushes_) Shut up! Anyway, yes…I got a boy friend…finally, and I got all fluffed up…seriously! I **LOVE** fluff and I was just fluffed to pieces! So I was high on fluff and decided to write this .This is a one shot. It's got my fav pairing lol, but with a twist …actually it has two twists but whatever .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or anything related to the show or manga. I own nothing in this story…nothing at all…..not YYH…not Guess Who….Denny's or any of their delicious food...not even the actors...**NOTHING!** So that means I'm making no profit from it either.

**WARNING: **This story contains course language, suggestive dialouge, sexual situations, and yaoi...so if you don't like yaoi please turn back now. You've been warned...

I would like to dedicate this story to my boy friend Steve….I love you (blows kiss and blushes)

**First Date**

**Pairings:**

Kuwabara x Yusuke

Slight hint of Kurama x Hiei

* * *

Chocolate colored eyes started at the white screen that was filled with words. He had to blink at what the e-mail had said. He re-read it e-mail for what seemed like to be the hundredth time. He couldn't believe it worked! He had actually found a single gay guy in his town! 

He ran his fingers through his gelled raven black hair as he re-read the e-mail one last time to make sure he read it right.

_Dear Rising Phoenix,_

_It seems like he got a lot in common. I'm a fighter, for one, and am also a guy who's still in the closet about being gay. I live near Saraka Junior High and love to just hang out with my pals._

_If yer wondering how I got your e-mail it's basically because, I checked out your profile on My ((**A/n I made that up ;**)) I didn't see a pic of you, but then again, I don't care about that, so whatever. Anyway, the point I was making was I read your profile and thought maybe you and me could go out to eat at Denny's or something tomorrow. Unless you don't like Denny's then you could IM me. I'm: LeaderofBlades._

_If you don't care, then just meet me there at like 11am and we'll see what we'll do from there. Ok that's it. I guess I'll see you later._

_LeaderofBlades_

_Ps. I know that's my IM, but that's also my My Site username._

A grin appeared across the tan man's lips until he noticed the time. He cursed himself for not reading his e-mail more often then he did and quickly pulled jeans over his striped boxers and put on a white t-shirt. He grabbed his jacket as he headed towards the door, along with his keys and tried to hope into his shoe as he walked out the door.

'_My first date with guy…this should be interesting….'_ He thinks as he climbs into his silver doge caravan and drove off.

* * *

A nervous looking red head sat at a bench inside of the Denny's restaurant. He had been waiting there for about 15 minutes already and was a bit worried that his date was not coming. 

He looked down and gave a sigh as he looked at his watch for the millionth time.

'_He's not coming…'_ the red head thought and stood up to leave.

Just then, he heard the door bell ring and snapped his head in that direction. His eyes widened at who he saw walking in.

"Urameshi…?"

Yusuke Urameshi turned around at hearing his voice and blinked at his tall red head friend that was standing in the waiting room.

"Kuwabara…? Hey man, long time no see!" Yusuke said with a grin plastered across his face.

"Yeah same here! What's ya been up to?" Kuwabara said, coming up to his best friend who he hadn't seen in months.

"Nothing really, just came here to meet someone…" Yusuke started and then stopped.

"Really? Same here…" Kuwabara started and then stopped.

The two friend's stood there for a few moments just in silence.

"Uh…you're not…" Kuwabara started.

"…Rising Phoneix?" Yusuke finished.

Kuwabara just blinked at his best friend.

"So that makes you…." Yusuke started.

"….LeaderofBlades…" Kuwabara finished.

The two just stood there for a minute more before they started laughing. When they had finally settled down they looked at each other.

"Who knew I'd like an annoying pain in my ass punk like you." Kuwabara said with a grin.

Yusuke grinned back.

"Well, who knew I was looking for a tall, clumsy ding dong." Yusuke said with a teasing voice.

Kuwabara laughed and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh shut it Urameshi."

Yusuke smiled at him before a thought hit him.

"Hey! Hold up! I thought you liked Yukina!"

Kuwabara blushed and looked away from his long time best friend.

"Yeah….well….I thought it was love, but…well…it wasn't until recently that I found out it was like what I have with my sis, ya know? It was more brotherly love then actual love you know?" Kuwabara said, turning back towards his friend.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's how I feel about Keiko…she knows and I kind of wish she didn't because she's been trying to hook me up since." Yusuke grumbled, remembering a few guys she tried to hook him up with.

"Wow…" Kuwabara said.

The two stand there for a moment before Kuwabara's name is spoken.

"Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara turns to see a woman at the desk with menus looking at the two.

"Your seat is ready sir." She said.

Kuwabara blinked at her before remembering he had reserved him and his 'date' a seat when he first came in.

Kuwabara turned back to Yusuke with a questionable look.

"You want to still go on the 'date'?" Kuwabara asked a grin on his face.

Yusuke grinned to, finding the entire situation funny.

"Sure, I might as well get a free meal out of this screw up." Yusuke said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and follows the woman to their seat, Kuwabara close behind.

The two sat down and looked at the menus. It was still breakfast time and they were both starving.

"Hello. My name is Tiffany and I'll be your waiter. Is there anything I can get for you today?"

The woman name Tiffany was very beautiful. She was the same height as Yusuke and had light brown hair tied back in a pony tail. Her hazel eyes shone brightly as she looked at the two teens before her.

"OJ sounds good." Kuwabara said.

"Same here." Yusuke said.

The waitress smiled and left the two alone to get their drinks.

"So whatcha been up to lately?" Kuwabara asked, as he put down his menu, already knowing what he'd get.

"Nothing really, just trying to avoid Keiko for awhile…I swear she tries to set me up with every single gay guy she meets! It's ridiculous! Just because I am doesn't mean I'm looking ya know?" Yusuke said, starting to get a little upset.

"Yeah. My sis does the same thing. Ever since…"

"Here you go." Tiffany said bring the two their glasses and dropping a straw at their glasses.

"I'll be back in a few to get your order." She said.

"Thank you." Kuwabara said, as she left.

"So yeah…" Kuwabara said, going back to what he was saying.

"She's been trying to fix me up with all these guys, its ridiculous! What's with girls? They think just because we're not into them that they have to help us get a guy!" Kuwabara said.

"I know! Like we don't know what a guy wants." Yusuke said, looking at his menu and finding what he wanted.

The two sat there for a moment, not really knowing what to say.

"So how's Yukina? I know you don't like her like that, but have you visited her or anything?" Yusuke asked as he set down his menu.

"She's doing good. I visit her every week, just to hang out. We just talk and stuff, like we used to…"

"Hello. Are you two ready to order?" Tiffany asked as she took out her pen and paper, a smile on her lips as she looked at the two.

"Yeah, I'll have the Meat Lovers." Yusuke said.

"How would you like your eggs?" Tiffany asked as she jotted down his order.

"Scrambled."

"And you?" she said turning to Kuwabara.

"I'll have Peach French Toast please." He said.

"And how would you like your eggs?" she asked.

"Same as his, scrambled."

She smiled and finished writing down the order before taking their menus from them. She then smiled at them and walked away.

The two just sat there, forgetting what they were talking about.

"So…how's yer mom doing?" Kuwabara asked as he sipped from his straw.

Yusuke took a sip of his drink.

"Good. She's actually getting off her lazy ass and getting a job. Hell's gotta be freezing over." Yusuke said as he laughed.

Kuwabara laughed as well.

The two of them just sat there not really knowing what else to talk about. They were silent for a good while, just sipping their drinks and make a few comments back and worth once in a while.

"Here you go." Tiffany said with a smile, handing the two boys their dishes.

"Thanks ma'am" Kuwabara said as he started to dig in.

"Yeah, what he said." Yusuke said as he dug into his own.

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy." She said before turning and leaving.

The two just sat and ate, throwing a comment here or there. In no time the two of them were done.

"Man am I stuffed." Yusuke said, looking at his halfly eaten food.

"I used to eat waaayyy more then this back in the good old days." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara laughed.

"Yeah, those were the days." He said.

"Here you go." Tiffany said as she came back with the bill.

"Hey, can I get a doggy bag or something for this?" Yusuke asked, pointing to his unfinished food.

"Sure." Tiffany said before walking away for a minute.

Kuwabara took out his wallet and took out some bills.

"Hey, thanks, but I can pay for my own food." Yusuke said, digging into his jacket pocket.

"Naw it's ok. I don't mind paying for your lazy ass this once. Besides, you probably left your wallet at home." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke growled while trying to find his wallet.

"DaXmn…you're right…well…I'll pay you back." Yusuke said, sitting back in his seat.

"Naw, you don't have to." Kuwabara said as he put a 20 dollar bill with a few ones on the table.

"Hey, where did ya get all that money from?" Yusuke said looking at the pile of money he was putting back in his wallet.

Kuwabara shrugged.

"Just some odd jobs like helping out people in my building and stuff." Kuwabara said, standing up.

He looked around and couldn't find Tiffany, their waitress.

"Do we just go?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, we did pay and stuff." Yusuke said.

The two walk out of the Denny's and stand on the side walk.

"Well that was fun." Laughed Yusuke.

"Yeah…so you going home?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I guess…gotta catch another bus but whatever." Kuwabara said.

"Huh? What happened to your car?" Yusuke asked.

"Stolen." Kuwabara sighed.

"Hey, I can drive you home, or you can hang at my place for a while if you want?" Yusuke said.

"I guess it beats waiting for a bus." Kuwabara said.

"Sure. Maybe we can watch a movie or something." Yusuke said.

"Sure."

The two headed for Yusuke's car, not noticing the two green and two red eyes watching them leave….

* * *

"Make your self at home!" Yusuke said as he takes off his shoes and walks into his apartment. 

It was the same one he had lived in since he was 14 years old; the one his mother got after the fire burned down the other one.

"Mom! I'm home!" Yusuke shouted as he walked into the living room.

"Mom!"

He looked in the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen table.

**Hey Hon,**

**Hope that date turned out great! I read your e-mail so you know. Oh I finally got a job, lucky me! I'm working at this place called Denny's or something, so I'll bring you something back or some leftovers. Don't do anything I wouldn't do with that guy you're meeting. I'll see you around six.**

**Love you,**

**Mom**

At the end of 'mom' was an anime version of his mom giving the peace sign.

Yusuke blinked at the name of her new job and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara said as he walked into the kitchen, having finally gotten his shoes off and rested his jacket on the coat rack by the door.

"Read this." Yusuke said, handing the letter to his best friend.

Kuwabara took it and read it. He laughed when he was done.

"How much weirder can this day get?" Kuwabara chuckled as he handed back the letter to Yusuke.

"I know, seriously! It's like one crazy coincidences after another, and it all takes palace at Denny's." laughed Yusuke.

"Yeah…but don't you think it's more then a coincidence? I mean…doesn't it seem like it was…I don't know…planned?" Kuwabara said, looking at Yusuke with a serious look.

Yusuke looked at his friend with a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"You're just being paranoid." Yusuke said, going to the refrigerator and putting his leftovers into the frig.

"You want anything to drink?" Yusuke asks while his head was still in the frig.

"Naw, I'm good." Kuwabara said, walking into the living room and going straight to where Yusuke kept his DVDs.

"Anything ya wanna watch?" Kuwabara shouted as he searched for a movie for the two of them to watch.

"Whatever you wanna watch, I don't care!" Yusuke shouted as he grabbed himself a Pepsi from the frig and headed towards the couch, jumping over it and landing on it.

Kuwabara kept looking through the collection and found a movie.

"Have you seen 'Guess Who?'" Kuwabara asked, taking out the DVD.

Yusuke opened up his soda and took a sip. He glanced at the disk Kuwabara had in his hands and noticed Bernie Mac on the cover.

"It's gotta be good if it's got Bernie Mac." Yusuke said, taking another sip.

"That's true." Kuwabara said as he pops it in the DVD.

He walks to the couch and plops right next to Yusuke, causing him to spill some of his soda on himself.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted as he flicks some of the liquid at Kuwabara.

"Yo watch it!" Kuwabara shouts, as he glares at Yusuke.

"Then don't do that again! Geeze…" Yusuke said getting up and walking to the kitchen to get a few napkins.

When Yusuke returned the movie was already rolling through the beginning credits.

Yusuke snorts and then jumps over the couch, accidentally landing in Kuwabara's lap. Kuwabara omffed and glared at the smirking Yusuke.

"Get offa me, Urameshi! That hurt!" Kuwabara said, pushing Yusuke off of him and having his friend sitting a bit too close next to him.

"That's what you get for making me spill my drink." Yusuke said with a grin before turning his attention back to the movie.

* * *

(_Out side Yusuke's window_) 

"Do you actually think this will work?" says a monotone voice.

"Yes." Says a smooth voice.

"Hn. I really don't think you should play cupid, fox."

"You know how stubborn those two are and the longer they wait the harder it will be for them to admit their feelings for one another."

"I just hope you didn't screw anything up by pulling this trick."

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine."

"I hope so, for their sakes, I hope so…"

* * *

The two started to watch the movie for a bit, finding it to be a romantic comedy, though more comedy then anything else. 

"Well, at least it's not mushy or girly." Yusuke said, yawning.

"Yeah, those make me fall asleep in like two minutes flat." Kuwabara said while stretching his arms up and resting them on the back ledge of the couch.

Yusuke took a glance towards Kuwabara and noticed he didn't seem to know what he just did. Yusuke shrugged it off, letting it slid for the moment. He turned his attention back to the movie and found him self yawning again.

'_I'm so tired…I better cancel class for the next couple of days…_' Yusuke thinks as he felt his eyes slowly start to close.

He had inherited his old master Genkai's temple when she completely retired from the business. Yusuke didn't need to worry about paying to live there since his old sensei made him pay by other means; them being doing whatever she asked or feel pain in places he never thought existed.

It was Genkai's idea to train a few new spiritually gifted teens to help out Koenma whenever another serious threat happened and when he or the rest of the group couldn't be there to save the world. He was training two kids, but Yusuke found them exhausting.

'_Now I know how grandma felt when she was training me…_' Yusuke thought, grinning to him self about the good old days.

Yusuke felt his eye lids start to fall but blinked them back open. He did this several times and felt like he was about to sleep when a roar of laughter caused him to jolt straight up and blink around at his surroundings.

"Oh man…" Kuwabara said, chuckling; his attention completely on the screen.

Yusuke glared at his best friend, finding him to be a bit annoying at the moment. However, his glare slowly vanished as he looked at Kuwabara's face. It seemed to be less rough then he last remembered it.

Yusuke sat up a bit and studied his oblivious friend as he continued to watch the scene taking place on the screen. Another laugh escaped Kuwabara's lips as he watched the poor 'white boy', who was Ashton Kutcher, dig himself into more trouble with his future father-in-law; who was Bernie Mac.

Yusuke blinked at the stress free look Kuwabara had on his face as he laughed. The laugh sounded different from the other ones he heard from his best friend. This one sounded real and not forced; like he wasn't really laughing those other times they were together.

'_Well_ _duh! Every time we hang out it has to do with some stupid shiXt that has us almost dying to save people who don't even know what's going on…._' Yusuke thinks.

Kuwabara settled down and leaned back more into the couch; his hand resting dangerously close to Yusuke's shoulders.

Yusuke looked at the hand that was only inches away from being wrapped around his shoulder and could pull him into a warm embrace. Yusuke shook his head at the idea.

'_He's yer best friend daXmn it and even if he's gay, you don't like him like that_!' Yusuke thinks, as he felt his eyes start to blink a bit more.

Yusuke could feel himself swaying as sleep was so close to coming over him. Yusuke turned sleep filled eyes to Kuwabara's nicely form chest that seemed to lurer the poor tired teen to rest his head on it.

Kuwabara blinked as he felt something snuggle into his chest. Without really thinking, he placed his hand on what it was and felt hair. He looked down and saw Yusuke's ear pressed against his chest as his hands came to his stomach and lightly rested there.

Kuwabara blushed for a moment before returning to his senses.

"Urameshi what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked with a bit of a squeak to his voice.

"Oh shut up. I'm tired and you looked all nice and cozy to lay on. Have a problem with that?" Yusuke mumbles as he moves his arms from their position on Kuwabara's stomach to wrapping them around Kuwabara's waist, digging his head more into Kuwabara's chest.

Kuwabara blinked down at his friend be a small smile came to his lips.

"Fine, but you'll owe me one, you got that Urameshi?" Kuwabara said, resting his hand in Yusuke's hair and started to gently pet it.

Yusuke sighed happily at Kuwabara's stroking motion on top of his head and snuggled in closer to Kuwabara, his need for sleep kicking any reason out of his head at the moment.

"Whatever…" Yusuke mumbled, causing Kuwabara to chuckle.

The two stayed like that for a while, with Kuwabara gently petting Yusuke's head as Yusuke snuggled into Kuwabara's chest. Yusuke started to feel less tired, but was too comfortable to move an inch. He never felt so safe in his entire life; never feeling a sense of warmth or security as he did while snuggling into Kuwabara.

Kuwabara had butterflies in his stomach. Never had he imagined his greatest dream was to come true! Never in a billion years would he have guessed that his dream of snuggling with his secret love would ever happen! What made it even better was Yusuke was not only gay, but he was the one who started to snuggle with him!

Kuwabara decided to just enjoy the moment while it lasted. He turned his attention back to the movie and found himself completely involved in it, that he didn't realize his hand had made it's way from Yusuke's head and was moving downwards now resting on Yusuke's hip.

Yusuke felt his body heat up as Kuwabara's hand made small circle on his hip. Yusuke's eyes took a glance up at Kuwabara who was either oblivious to what he was doing or was trying to be slick.

Yusuke didn't know which of the two, but he really didn't care at the moment. All that mattered was what Kuwabara was doing was making him feel good. He tightened his grip around Kuwabara's waist and scooted his legs up more, trying to feel Kuwabara's warm body next to his shivering one.

Kuwabara felt the pressure and the movement and looked down at Yusuke, seeing him moving closer to his own body. Kuwabara blushed at this and couldn't help but let a grin slip past his lips at how innocent Yusuke seemed at this moment. His blush deepened when he saw where his hand was and immediately removed it from Yusuke's hip.

Yusuke noticed the warm feeling was gone and looked up at the blushing Kuwabara.

"Don't stop…that was kind of nice…." Yusuke said as a tint of pink crossed his own cheeks.

"Y-you sure?" Kuwabara asked, not really sure if the whole snuggling thing was still a good idea.

He wasn't sure how long he could hold him self from taking his best friend into his arms and give him a mind blowing kiss.

"Yeah…" Yusuke said, going back to snuggling into his 'pillow', one of his legs dangerously close to wrapping around one of Kuwabara's.

Kuwabara gulped and tried to keep all dirty thoughts out of his mind as he rested his hand back on Yusuke's hip and started making the small stroking motions with his hand.

Yusuke sighed contently as the feeling returned. He wasn't sure why he was enjoying Kuwabara's touch as much as he did, but he did know he liked it and didn't want it to stop anytime soon.

The two stayed in that position for a little while longer, just watching the movie unfold. Kuwabara couldn't focus on the movie anymore, however, not sure if he should do something else. He wanted to test something out and see if maybe Yusuke liked him more then a friend. However, Kuwabara didn't want to step over the line and have something happen to their friend ship.

Kuwabara thought about what kind of test he should do, a grin appeared across his face as he looked at Yusuke's hand that lay limply on top of his chest. Kuwabara cautiously moved his free hand over to Yusuke's and gently took it into his hand.

Yusuke, who's eyes were glued to the screen, widened at the feeling of someone gently holding his hand. He glanced at it and found Kuwabara's hand holding his own.

"Are you ok with this?" Kuwabara asked with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Yusuke was a bit stunned, not really sure of what he should do or say at this point. He looked up at Kuwabara and saw him blushing a bit and had a look of anxiousness as if he was holding his breath at what Yusuke would say.

Yusuke thought about it for a minute. He really was enjoying the feeling Kuwabara was causing him to feel, but he was a bit scared at what those feelings were exactly.

"Ok…I guess…" Yusuke said, hoping he was doing the right thing.

Kuwabara's face brightened a little, feeling as if there was hope that Yusuke had feelings for him other then their friendship.

Kuwabara interlaced his fingers with Yusuke's, making Yusuke feel like he was about to melt.

'_What the heXll is wrong with me! I'm acting like a giddy school girl or something! Could I actually like Kuwabara more then just a friend….'_ Yusuke thinks.

He laid there un-moving for a moment, just seeing how it felt to be in Kuwabara's embrace.

Kuwabara looked down at Yusuke a bit worried at how quiet his friend had gotten all of a sudden and at the lack of movement there was as well.

Yusuke laid there and found him self lost at the sensations of feeling Kuwabara holding him the way he was. Kuwabara's heart clouded Yusuke's mind as its steady beats seemed to make Yusuke more relaxed in Kuwabara's hold.

Yusuke smiled.

'_I guess I do love the big lug…and it took an e-mail to show me that…_' Yusuke thought, while tighting his hold on Kuwabara.

Kuwabara let out the breath he was holding and looked down at the smiling Yusuke, who looked back up at him. Kuwabara saw it in those beautiful chocolate color eyes that he had feelings other then that of friends.

Kuwabara grinned as he gently squeezed Yusuke's hand, and wrapped his other arm firmly and protectively around Yusuke's waist. Yusuke moved himself closer to Kuwabara, snuggling into his chest even more.

"Urameshi…." Kuwabara said, looking down at Yusuke.

Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara with a smile and nodded at the unspoken question Kuwabara had asked. Yusuke knew his best friend well enough and knew that he wanted to know if this, what they were doing, was alright.

Yusuke's nod had made Kuwabara's heart skip a few beats and flutter. He never knew what true happiness was until this very moment. The two of them stayed like that, just staring into each other's eyes.

Kuwabara bent close to Yusuke's face, who didn't seem to mind the closeness of their lips. Kuwabara brought Yusuke into his lap and had him securely in his embrace as the music from the movie seemed to set the mood for them. They were inches from each other when a key in the door caught their attention.

The two stopped, frozen with fear at being caught. Yusuke jumped out of Kuwabara's embrace and landed on the opposite side of the couch with a red face. Kuwabara stayed frozen in his spot not sure what to do.

"Yusuke! I'm home!"

Yusuke cursed his luck and at how his mother just ruined the moment.

His mother walked into the room and found the two boys looking at her from the couch, both a bit red in the face.

"Oh hello Kuwabara, nice to see you." Astuko said, waving a hand at him.

Kuwabara snapped out of his daze and gave her a weak smile.

"Hello Mrs. Urameshi." He said.

"What the HelXl are you doing home so early! I thought you got a job at Denny's!" Yusuke shouted.

"Oh they are such sticks in the mud! They don't know how to have any fun!" she said, walking past the two and going into her room.

Yusuke growled as he heard her from behind the closed door.

"Besides, I wanted to come home and spend sometime with my son! Is that a crime!"

"It should!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara just sat there cursing the fates at his luck.

* * *

"This might be a problem…" came a voice from the bush where two green eyes peeked from. 

"Heh, see what happens when you interfere with things you shouldn't?" came a snide remark from another behind those bushes; two red orbs looking on with amusement.

"This is just a minor draw back. I know how to fix this problem." Came the smooth voice.

"Who are you calling fox?" said the harsh voice.

"You'll see…"

* * *

Yusuke growled as his mother came back in wearing sweat pants and a white t-shirt and plopped right in between the two boys. 

"Whatcha watching?" she asked, looking at the screen and squealed.

"Oh I just **LOVE** this movie! It's not too girly!" Astuko said, taking out some popcorn that seemed to come from no where.

"Mom! We're trying to watch the movie! Can't you just…I don't know….leave!" Yusuke shouted.

His mother turned to him and gave him a look before a pervert smile crossed her lips.

"Ah I see! You two trying to do a little something something? Well if you do, use condoms and use your room. You have to share this couch with me and I don't wanna be sitting in semen if you don't mind."

"**MOM**!" Yusuke shouted, feeling his cheeks turn beet read.

Kuwabara wasn't fairing too good either, but under the circumstances who would be able to help but blush.

She laughed at her son's reaction.

"Oh relax! You're worse then those party poopers at that restaurant…" Astuko said wrapping her arm around her son and putting him into a head lock.

"Grrr mom! Get off wouldya! Stop!" Yusuke shouted, struggling in his mother's grasp, which was surprisingly strong.

The two started to wrestle on the couch, well Yusuke more then his mother; trying to get out of the 'death grip' she had on him.

Kuwabara watched the scene with a sweat drop coming from his for head.

_'Well that explains a lot…._' Kuwabara thinks watching the two who acted more like sibling or even twins for that matter; then son and mother.

The two continued the argument and struggle as the phone went off. Kuwabara looked at the phone and then back at the two who were still at it.

"Huh…the phone?" Kuwabara said.

"DaXmn it mom! Can't you just leave me a long once in yer fuXcking life!"

"Don't you curse at me Yusuke! Don't make me have to spank you!"

"I would like to see you try…!...Ow!"

"Told you I would!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd do it!"

Kuwabara sweat dropped at this, realizing it was literally a death trap to try and come between the two.

"Guess I'll get it then…" Kuwabara mumbles as he stood up and headed towards the phone.

"**OWW MOM, WATCH THE HAIR**!"

Kuwabara shook his head as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Urameshi residence, Kuwabara speaking." Kuwabara said.

"Hey Kazu, is Atsuko there?" came a familiar voice on the other line.

"Shizuru? Hey….ummmm…" Kuwabara turned to find the mother going into one of her crying episodes which caused Yusuke to sputter out apologizes. This made Kuwabara chuckle.

"Well she's kinda busy right now…ya want me to leave a message or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just tell her its poker night at our house and I've got the booze." Shizuru said after taking a breath from her cigarette.

"Uhhh ok…I'll try…" Kuwabara said before turning to the crying woman and the distressed teen.

"Ummm Mrs. Urameshi, my sis is on the phone and told me to tell you that it's poker night at our house and she's got the booze."

Astuko immediately stopped crying and jumped off the couch.

"Tell your sister I'll bring the guys and we'll have a swinging time! Let me get dressed first!" Astuko said, running into her room and coming back out with jeans and a nice shirt.

"I'll see you later boys! Don't have too much fun and remember to use condoms!" Astuko shouted as she slammed the door.

Yusuke growled and fell back on the couch, sputtering a few curses as he did.

"You owe me little brother." Shizuru said, but before Kuwabara could ask what she meant, she hung up.

He looked at the phone and shrugged before hanging it back up.

Yusuke just laid there staring up at the ceiling and sighed. Kuwabara shyly walked up to him and looked down at him.

"Ummm…Urameshi…?...uh….do you still wanna….you know….cuddle?" Kuwabara asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Yusuke was silent for a moment, thinking about the idea. He looked up at Kuwabara who was, once again, waiting anxiously for his answer.

'_He's just too cute when he's like that…daXmn…I really **AM **sounding like a girl…_' Yusuke thinks.

"Sure…" Yusuke said, giving Kuwabara a meek smile, not really sure what he was doing but not really caring at the moment.

He really wanted to be held, especially after the trauma he just went through with his mother. He loved her but it was times like what had happened that made him want to strangle the woman.

Kuwabara's face relaxed and a grin appeared across his face. He sat back down, a bit closer to Yusuke and opened his arms. Yusuke hesitated a bit but slowly rested back on Kuwabara's chest; Kuwabara's arms encircling his waist.

Yusuke sighed, loving the feeling of security he had with in his best friend's strong arms. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His senses were met with the smell of ginger and sweat. Yusuke took in another breath, finding the scent nice and comforting. He sighed and pressed himself more into Kuwabara, loving the feeling that was coming over him.

Kuwabara rested his head on top of Yusuke's and breathed in the scent of peaches. Kuwabara blinked and sniffed Yusuke's hair again thinking his nose wasn't working.

"Huh…Yusuke…why does your hair smell like peaches?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's my mom's fault; she buys this craXp that smells like peaches…" Yusuke snorted.

Kuwabara buried his head into Yusuke's hair, which was starting to come loose from its gel.

"Well I like it…it smells good." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke blushed at the complement.

"Well maybe you should use it since you like it so much…" Yusuke said, though his words didn't have any real meaning behind them.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"Maybe I should…ummm Yusuke….is this…what we're doing….is this gonna be a one time thing? I mean…are we more then just best friends now?" Kuwabara asked, letting Yusuke go a bit so he could look at him.

Yusuke moved slightly and glanced up at the serious look Kuwabara was giving him.

"I don't know…this is all kind of fast…but…I mean if I was gonna be with anyone I would rather it be with my best friend…so….so I guess we should just take it slow, ya know? See if this works out or not…." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara nodded, understanding where he was coming from. He himself had thought it was going a bit too fast for his own liking, but it wasn't like he only recently started having these feelings. He had always liked his best friend, even before they were friends. He had admired him for his strength and punk attitude. It started out as a crush but as he continued to challenge his rival, he realized his feelings were a bit more then a simple crush. He fell for Yusuke and hid it from him for the sake of their friendship.

However, no matter how long he had waited, Kuwabara didn't care if he had to wait four more years; he would wait for Yusuke's feelings to grow for him.

Kuwabara hugged Yusuke tighter to him and rested his head back on top of Yusuke's head. Yusuke sighed content at what Kuwabara was doing. The movie had been running the entire time and was at the party. The vows were being read and the two boys just sat there holding onto each other as they watched the scene unfold.

The movie ended and the credits started to roll.

"I'm too comfy to movie…" whined Yusuke, holding onto his pillow tighter, not wanting to get up to turn the DVD off.

"Well, then let's just stay here…" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke glanced up at Kuwabara, whose face was so close to his. Kuwabara hesitated a bit before lowering his lips closer to Yusuke's. Yusuke looked into Kuwabara's brown eyes and saw how much love was in them. He smiled and leaned a bit forward, closing the gap between the two of them.

"Thanks Shizuru."

"You owe me one Kurama, big time." Came a female voice before the line went dead.

* * *

Outside the building, smirked a delighted Kurama, who had just hung up the phone with Shizuru. 

"I can't believe you did it…" Hiei said dumbfoundedly.

"Yes well, she was the only person who would have willingly helped out with this. She knew her brother's feelings and if given the chance to embarrass her brother, she'll jump at it." Kurama said as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

Hiei snorted and leaned back into the embrace.

"I still can't believe it worked."

"Yes, well the e-mail you sent Yusuke was pretty believable." Kurama said with a smile.

"Hn, he's not that hard to play." Hiei said with a sneer.

"Yes…sorry for tricking you lov." Kurama said resting his head on top of Hiei's.

"You'll have to make it up to me." Hiei smirked.

Kurama smirked as his love turned around in his embrace and pushed him backwards.

"I wish I did this sooner." Kurama purred.

"Shut up and take off your cloths." Hiei growled, already taking off his.

"Whatever you want koi." Kurama purred.

* * *

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAHHAHAAHAA! 

You NEVER saw that coming did you!

**Yusuke:** OO What theheck was that! I thought you **HATED** that couple!

I do, but since I was doing something new, I thought I should give it a try .

Well…I hope you guys liked that . Later!


End file.
